Lima Menit dalam Perjalanan Menuju Kewajiban
by celengdebu
Summary: Sepotong cerita dari remaja-remaja pembela kebenaran yang berangkat memenuhi misi tanpa sempat makan pagi. Haikyuu Sentai. Bukan tentang voli.


Disclaimer: Haikyuu – Furudate Haruichi

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

Peringatan: Power Ranger wannabe. Dipersilahkan menyiapkan ember atau benda sejenis, karena barisan kalimat berikut ini dikhawatirkan akan menyebabkan mual berkepanjangan dan sakit kepala berkelanjutan.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa aku tak boleh makan roti melon dulu barang segigit?" rutuk Hinata sewot, mempercepat langkah. Derapnya memenuhi keheningan koridor sementara Kageyama sigap melompat melewati selusur tangga menuju lantai terbawah. Hinata menyusul di menit berikutnya, nyaris salah tumpuan, "Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini."

"Jangan berisik, aku bahkan cuma dapat sepotong," Kageyama mengunyah bakpau daging babinya, lahap. Kontras dengan jawaban. Lapisan luar seragamnya dilepas dengan tergopoh sembari berlari, tak lupa melempar bekas gigitan yang tersisa seolah tak memperdulikan tanda dilarang buang sampah di area sekolah. Hinata menggeram kesal, **"KARASU!"**

" **TUNGGU!** " Kageyama berteriak, tungkainya berbelok secepat mungkin sebab rekannya itu melesat bagai kesetanan, "Memangnya tidak apa-apa memanggil makhluk itu di tempat seperti ini?!"

Tapi Hinata yang seolah tuli malah menggenggam pergelangan kirinya erat-erat dan menarik lepas pelindung lengan berwarna merah yang melingkari bagian tersebut. Siku kirinya turut bergerak menyamping diiringi satu seruan keras di depan punggung tangan tempat tato gagaknya berdenyut.

" **Henshin**!"

Kageyama berdecak mengamati sinar menyilaukan membalut tubuh Hinata mulai dari sepatu, menjalar membungkus seragam, melapisi kedua lengan, bahu, kemudian berhenti begitu mencapai leher. Armor berlapis tameng merah menyelesaikan bentuk dengan menyatu di bagian dada bersemat simbol kepala gagak. Dua bagian lain menyusul dari tengkuk dan dagu pemuda itu, memasangkan pelindung pada pucuk rambut serta sebagian wajah. Sebuah garis kilatan muncul di area mata Hinata sebelum kepalanya tertutup sempurna.

Bunyi riuh kepakan sayap mencegah langkah Kageyama untuk terus berlari, dibiarkannya Hinata melaju menyambut Karasu yang segera mengubah wujud menjadi sepasang sayap hitam dan menggabungkan diri pada punggung sang pemilik. Hinata berkedik ke belakang, memamerkan cengir lebar sambil memberi tanda salut pada Kageyama yang mendengus, kemudian terbang begitu saja _._

"Brengsek, selalu seenaknya sendiri, dipikir—eh?" Kageyama berbalik, deru mesin yang lebih ribut membuatnya mematung, terlebih saat sebuah sepeda motor berukuran besar melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, hampir membentur barisan sepeda lain kalau saja pengemudinya tak cepat berputar menghindari halangan. Pelakunya bergeming, seorang pemuda berkaki panjang memakai helm kuning mencolok yang terbuka di bagian mata, suara sinisnya menyahut tanggap, "Kemarin baru diperbaiki dan dia jadi terlalu bersemangat."

"Apa tak ada yang mau meminta maaf? Aku juga nyaris tertabrak."

"Salahmu berdiri di situ."

"Kalau ada jin lampu di sekitar sini, akan kuminta supaya kau dikutuk sembelit," Kageyama mendengus ketus, "Si bodoh itu berubah seenaknya di tempat parkir terbawah dan langsung terbang ditemani gagaknya yang sombong. Kalau Iwaizumi- _san_ tahu, kita bisa dicincang untuk makanan anjing."

Sudut bibir Tsukishima terangkat, dilemparnya sebuah helm lain yang segera ditangkap sigap oleh Kageyama, "Naik. Kau juga tidak ingin memanggil yang mulia burung pemakan tikus di tempat seperti ini kan?"

Menempatkan diri di belakang rekannya, Kageyama spontan mengangkat dagu tersinggung, "Namanya Kitagawa!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah, tolong berpegangan pada sesuatu yang bisa dipegang," sergah Tsukishima, mengembalikan pandangan ke depan, memutar kopling keras-keras dan detik berikutnya, Kageyama terjengkang akibat gerakan motor yang berbelok seratus delapan puluh derajat ke arah pembatas _._ Digerutnya bahu kiri Tsukishima selagi matanya memelototi deretan sepeda-sepeda yang mereka tuju dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sabuah tanjakan tinggi yang digunakan sebagai pemisah parkir tampaknya menjadi tujuan. Benar saja, tepat semeter terakhir, Tsukishima mengarahkan roda menaiki tanjakan tersebut dan dengan sigap menghentak kopling diiringi auman mesin.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Kageyama merendahkan leher demi menghitung berapa buah sepeda yang mereka lewati saat motor itu mengambil lompatan panjang menuju pintu keluar, melayang selama beberapa detik, kemudian mendarat mulus di permukaan landai. Langit terlihat jelas setelah sejenak dia memandang atap gelap. Pemuda bertubuh kurus di depannya pun terlihat semakin antusias menambah kecepatan. Kageyama tak ingin protes, hanya—"Kenapa kita tidak mengambil jalan yang kau terobos saat masuk tadi?"

"Menerobos? Kasar sekali. Aku membayar karcis dengan uang jajan, tahu. Murid sekolah lain tak boleh seenaknya keluar masuk. Satu karcis satu kepala, kalau ketahuan membonceng orang kan harus bayar lagi. Harganya mahal."

"Cuma karena itu?"

"Ou _._ "

 _Pelitnya astaga_ , batin Kageyama. Dilepasnya pegangan sekaligus berdecak menyadari area yang mereka lewati adalah jalan berbatu terjal yang hampir jarang dilalui orang. Ucapkan terima kasih pada keahlian Tsukishima mengendalikan motornya hingga penumpang tak merasa terantuk-antuk. Meski sungguh tidak rela, "Lalu kita harus kemana? Aku tak mau dikalahkan Hinata hanya demi tugas sepele."

"Sepele kepalamu."

"Coba bilang lagi."

Tsukishima memilih acuh, "Musuh yang akan kita hadapi sudah menaruh bom pada sejumlah titik jembatan gantung dan daya ledaknya diperkirakan bisa meruntuhkan separuh bangunan," kaki kanannya menjejak gas, "Hinata _,_ Akaashi- _san_ , dan Kozume- _kun_ mengalihkan perhatian supaya kita punya cukup waktu untuk menjinakkan benda-benda itu."

"Menjinakkan? Kau pikir benda itu kucing yang bisa dielus lalu dibujuk pakai tuna kalengan? Aku tak mau mati karena kau salah potong kabel," tukas Kageyama, menolak, "Kenapa tak diambil pelan-pelan lalu dijatuhkan langsung ke sungainya? Alirannya cukup deras dan kurasa ikan-ikan di sana tak keberatan dapat guncangan sedikit."

"Apa aku boleh tahu kau dapat nilai berapa di pelajaran Biologi?"

"Tsk."

"Mengganggu ketenangan sebuah ekosistem itu tidak diperbolehkan. Lagipula yang berada di sana bukan cuma ikan. Kurasa semua bisa diselesaikan dengan baik selama tak ada gangguan yang berarti. Terutama olehmu," Tsukishima terkekeh jumawa dari balik helm, "Iwaizumi- _san_ membantuku melacak lokasi dan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi dalam keadaan darurat. Cukup pinjamkan keahlianmu dan setelahnya akan kutangani. Kau diserahi tugas ini juga karena bakat yang memadai, bukan sekedar asal tuding. Paham, Tuan Kageyama yang terhormat?"

Sesaat, hidung Kageyama berubah kembang kempis, "Aku tak butuh pujian."

Tsukishima hanya berkedik, "Tinggal satu belokan sebelum jalan utama. Tolong bersiap."

Ganti Kageyama yang mengiyakan. Disibaknya lengan seragam hingga punggung tangannya terlihat diikuti Tsukishima yang melepas sebuah pegangan tanpa berniat memelankan laju kendaraan. Telinga Kageyama menangkap pekik samar dari kejauhan dan membuatnya meringis puas. Kitagawa yang lebih dewasa itu memang selalu tanggap tanpa perlu dipanggil.

" **Henshin.** "

Dua sinar berbeda menyeruak di tengah lengang, menjalar mulai dari moncong motor hingga arah belakang. Corak kuning tua berkilau melapisi roda menuju ke atas, bergerak membentuk polka hitam di sekujur badan dan motif taring di sisi kopling. Armor serupa membalut tubuh Tsukishima dan pelindung kepala berwarna hitam bercorak halilintar di samping telinga menjadi bagian Kageyama.

Pekik tadi terdengar makin kuat sewaktu Kitagawa terbang rendah di atas Kageyama yang balas menengadah, mengikuti laju tanpa berniat mendahului.

"Memang bukan cheetah kalau larinya tidak kencang," Kageyama berujar datar pada motor yang dia naiki. Sejenak, pandangannya dipalingkan pada Kitagawa, "Apa kau tak bisa mengubah diri menjadi semacam kendaraan beroda dua?"

Tak ada respon.

"Nanti dia marah lalu kau ditinggal," dengus Tsukishima, berbelok cekatan ke daerah lapang selagi Kageyama bergegas mengintip dari balik bahu besar itu. Deretan kendaraan dari dan menuju jembatan dihentikan di dua jalur. Jalanan tersebut dijadikan satu arah sementara petugas-petugas keamanan silih berganti memberi penjelasan dan perintah supaya pemilik kendaraan mengikuti rute alternatif, sehingga untuk sementara ini jembatan di depan mereka bersih dari manusia.

Pandangannya tersela oleh kelebat langit, jendela, atap mobil, kilas suara klakson, juga bunyi sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sirene. Rupanya Tsukishima sedang menyelinap diantara riuhnya lalu lintas dan membawa Kageyama di tengah jarak ramping antara satu mobil dengan mobil lain. Hanya butuh sekian detik bagi pemuda itu untuk menghampiri sebuah mobil patroli yang diparkir diagonal di dekat batas jembatan. Seorang pria bersetelan necis berdiri melipat tangan mengawasi keadaan, tak ambil pusing untuk menoleh saat dua pemuda tersebut bergerak mendekat.

"Empat menit sepuluh detik lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian," pria itu melirik arlojinya sejenak, "Kuanggap ini sebagai ganti keterlambatan tempo hari."

"Apa tak ada yang kuatir kalau aku bisa dapat nilai merah karena terlalu banyak membolos?" Kageyama menggaruk tengkuknya sebal sembari menuding kerumunan polisi. Telunjuknya teracung, "Punya anak buah sebanyak itu dan masih minta bantuan kami? Dasar kalian tidak bergu—mmphh!" kalimatnya tenggelam oleh bekapan tangan Tsukishima yang balas menganggukkan kepala meminta maaf.

"Makhluk ini hanya frustasi karena ulangan bahasa Inggrisnya berantakan. Daripada itu, apa persiapannya sudah selesai..." sergahnya bernada serius, "Inspektur Sawamura?"

"Tak perlu bertanya hal yang tidak penting."

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu maklum seraya melirik rekan yang tengah melonggarkan sendi dengan menekuk-nekuk buku jari, "Bagaimana?"

"Kapan saja."

Tsukishima menatap tajam tujuan di hadapan mereka, kepalanya dimiringkan beberapa saat, kemudian bersiaga menata petak-petak strategi yang otomatis tersusun dalam benak sambil menarik napas panjang. Tungkainya bergerak selangkah, alis menukik menyambut delik mata tak ramah khas Sawamura.

"Baiklah," gumamnya, lirih, "Akan kubuat pertunjukan ini semakin menarik."

Dan Kageyama balas menyeringai di balik pelindung kepala.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
